


something i thought i could be

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closeted Character, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rape, Size Difference, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-nine.Yet another thing Major Force ruined for him.





	something i thought i could be

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the darkest fic I had planned for Kinktober. So, yeah, be warned! This was something that had been on my mind for awhile though, ever since I read Kyle's issues with Major Force.
> 
> Title is from "Pictures In An Exhibition" by Death Cab For Cutie, it's on my still unfinished Kyle 90s sadboy fanmix. 
> 
> Enjoy?

It wasn’t something Kyle really liked about himself. It wasn’t something he hated about himself either though, he just knew that it wasn’t the safest thing he could do about his desires. Of course, it was a bit safer now that he had that ring on his finger, so the only thing that was left now that the fear was gone was the slight feeling of shame.

He visited the glory hole he knew about back on Earth, back in LA, even when he was dating Alex. Getting drunk and then going to the bathroom, waiting on his knees for a cock to pop through so he could service the person on the other side of the wall. 

Kyle wished he could do this without a wall separating him and the person he was doing it with. Maybe with someone he knew even, but he wouldn’t allow himself to. If he didn’t have to look the other person in the eye, did it really happen? Either way, he didn’t do it that often. Just when he got that urge.

He hadn’t gotten that urge in a long while after Alex had been killed. He really didn’t have the urge to do much after that point, taking care of any needs he had only because they were just in his routine, and it wasn’t like he could ask any of the Titans where to find a glory hole of all things in New York. Especially not when he was dating one of their friends.

So it had been awhile. Maybe he could move on with his life, living without the feeling that he had come to be addicted to. The stretch of his jaw, the feeling of hips pushing forward because of what his mouth was doing. He was over it, he thought, which was why finding that place in Washington DC of all places was just to get it out of his system one last time.

Kyle waited on his knees for it, suddenly feeling desperate as he looked through the hole in front of his face. He licked his lips a few times, heart leaping in his chest when he heard the bathroom door open and the stall door next to him open as well. He looked away, sliding his eyes down as to not accidentally catch a peak at who was in the stall next to him, waiting instead for what he wanted.

He got it, a huge cock suddenly sliding through the hole. The thing was a bit strange looking, looking somewhat unnaturally yellow but he figured it was just the flickering overhead lights. Besides, his jaw ached looking at it and he figured that he had seen people and aliens of all shades in his short time as the Green Lantern. Maybe it was another hero, it would be rude to ignore the offer in front of him. Even if he wanted to, which he didn’t.

Kyle shifted forward, opening his mouth and licking over the head of it teasingly. The head of it tasted like salty skin, and he was relieved to find that it was clean. He opened his mouth wider to start to attempt to take the entire thing into his mouth, jaw aching already as he had to open wide to even try to get the head of it in. He had never seen anything like that before, moaning around it and reaching down to palm himself through his pants.

It hurt, the stretch of his jaw, the weight of it on his tongue, but he bobbed his head and took as much as he could. When the head of it hit the back of his throat, he realized that he wasn’t even halfway down the thing and he let out of a muffled moan, hand coming up to stroke what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. 

His ring stroked along the shaft as he tried to get his hand around the widest part of the person on the other side of the wall. 

And that was when he realized that he had made a mistake. Because the person on the other side of the wall started to laugh and, oh, Kyle knew that laugh anywhere.

“I was following you here to kill you, kid, I will admit. But this… _this_ was definitely a better idea.” Major Force barked out from the other side of the wall.

Kyle pushed off of him, hitting the stall behind him as he tried to push himself to get into his costume, but the panic was welling up in him too deep, tears already starting to leak out of his eyes.

He was panicking, fighting to breathe. And Major Force was coming into his stall, wrenching it open like the lock was just for decoration, closing it behind him. Kyle looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes, desperately trying to get his ring to do anything but Major Force was huge, and his hands were on him. He lifted Kyle up like he weighed nothing, pushing his pants and underwear down, huge fingers finding his hole and sliding one in.

“You were ready for this, huh?” Major Force said, delighted to find that Kyle had slicked himself up before coming to the glory hole.

It was in case he found someone on the other side who was nice enough to fuck him, not…this. Not for him. But he was pulling out his finger and pushing the head of his cock up against Kyle’s hole, and he knew that no amount of prep could get him ready for _this_.

Major Force was huge inside of him, practically tearing him open. He was lifting Kyle up and dropping him right back down onto his cock, fucking into him with little finesse. It was purely about torturing him, the feeling of having yet another thing over him, none of it was for Kyle’s benefit. Not even the hand circling his cock, stroking him in time with his rough thrusts.

Kyle sagged against Major Force’s chest, trying not to scream with each painful thrust inside of him. If he screamed, someone would walk in on him and see what was happening to him. They would know what he had done, what was being done to him. That he was cumming from it, body spasming as he shot over his chest, muffling his cries behind clenched teeth.

It took him a few moments after that to realize that the pathetic sobbing was coming from him, body trembling with it as the tears flowed freely, hiccuping for breath. Major Force laughed at him for it, hands clenching tighter around his hips.

Major Force continued to use him, slamming in one last time and cumming. He filled Kyle up with a huge load of his cum, but it wasn’t enough for him. He was still hard, still moving inside of Kyle, manipulating his body over and over again.

And Kyle knew that, if he ever got out of this, he would never be visiting a glory hole ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
